The Incident That Brought Us Together
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: There's an incident with one of the members of the gang,that causes pony and two-bit to grow closer. But what will the rest of the gang have to say when they find out about the two. Ponyboy/Two-bit Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys it's me and yea i know long time no see but I'm back and I'm super obsessed with the book "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hilton. You can blame my school for that, i know i do. I have watched both versions of the movie at least 10 times each and can easily recite every line from each scene (or almost all of them) And oh my lord Emilio Estevez is so Smexii! I love him and he's a great Two-bit and has the most amazing laugh. Along with Matt Dillon. And both Two-bit and Dally are my fav characters :D But yea hope you like this story!~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

The whole gang sat in my house drinking beer and watching TV. Soda and Steve were sittin' next to each other on the couch, Darry in his chair, and me sitting with my legs crossed on the floor. The couch could easily fit three people on it, but Steve was sitting there and I didn't want to be anywhere near him. And I know he sure didn't want to be anywhere near me, and quite frankly I was okay with that. But it was too quiet, someone was missing…

_ 'Two-bit…' _I thought to myself.

Where could he be? They always came over to watch TV and drink on Sundays. Heck they came over more than just on Sundays. And to add to that Mickey Mouse was on, and two bit never missed Mickey no matter what was going on.

Something had to wrong…

"Hey, where's Two-bit he's missing Mickey." Soda said looking around noticing he wasn't there either.

Darry looked up from his newspaper at Soda, "Yeah, where is ol' Two-bit?" He asked looking towards Two-bit's normal spot in the doorway. Then he looked over towards me.

"Why are y'all looking at me?" I asked.

"Because you were the last one who was with him, weren't you Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

"Well yeah, but the last I saw him was around four and, he said he was goin' to get some cigarettes, then he'd be over to watch Mickey with us." I explained.

"Well it's 7:45 and Two-bit's never late, especially when Mickey's' on." Soda said a bit worried.

"Oh lordy Two-bit's probably just out getting blitzed or skirt chasing or somethin'." Steve said plainly, completely bored by the conversation.

"I don't know I just... I got a bad feeling about it…" I said softly.

"Yea well Two-bit got his blade don't he?" Steve said looking over at me as he cocked an eyebrow.

I could only shrug at him, I really couldn't tell him, 'cause frankly I didn't know.

"Well if he don't come back soon, we'll go look for him. Wouldn't want him getting' himself arrested. Now would we?" Darry said calm and relaxed.

With that Darry went back to his paper and, we all turned out attention back to the TV, getting lost in the wonderful world of Disney. But I could feel something was wrong deep inside my heart.

Minutes slowly turned into hours and soon it was almost midnight.

Soda was asleep leaning against Steve, while Darry was in the kitchen brewin' coffee. I slowly got up my legs havin' that tingling feelin' like when you've been sitting down too long. But I ignored the sensation and, walked over to the doorway that led into the kitchen; leaning against the frame.

"Two-bit isn't back yet…" I said my eyes full of worry as I starred at the floor.

"Yea..." Darry said looking towards me trying to meet my gaze.

He could tell I was upset.

Ever since I'd came back from running away with Johnny Cade this past year and a half, he was able to tell what I was feeling just from my facial expressions.

"Look Ponyboy…" He sighed, "If you're that worried about ol' Two-bit, who I'm sure is probably passed out drunk in the gutter somewhere. We'll go look for him right now alright?" Darry said reassuring me.

I nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"Good, now that we're all happy go wake up your brother." Darry said turning back to his coffee.

"But…" I paused, "C-can't Steve do that..?" I asked softly.

"If I wanted Steve to wake up _your _brother then I would've asked him to do just that." Darry said looking at me a bit agitated.

"Okay..." I sighed turning to walk over to the couch where my brother slept peacefully.

His sensitive face was soft as a small smile was on his lips. It was definitely my brother. While next to him Steve looked at me his expression tepid and his blue eyes were quickly looking anywhere but at me.

"I'm gonna go get a beer." Steve said getting up from the couch causing soda to fall over onto the open space.

"Soda," I shook my brother trying to rouse him, a few strands of his dark golden hair coming out of place. "Soda, come on wake up we're gonna go look for Two-bit." I said softly continuing to shake him.

"Hmmm?" Soda said softly his dark brown eyes opening, as he looked towards me. "Hey Ponyboy is it morning already?" he said rubbing his eyes still a bit drowsy.

"No it's not morning Soda. Come on, put your shoes on, we're gonna go look for Two-bit." I said smiling softly at him as I fixed his hair.

"Okay…" He yawned sitting up as he rubbed the back of his head. "Pony..." He asked drowsily.

"Yeah?"

"Did I miss the end of Mickey?"

"Just a few minutes during the credits soda, no need to worry," I assured him.

"I'm glad," He smiled pulling on his white tennis shoes.

Darry walked into the living room along with Steve. "You two ready?" Darry asked,

Soda and I both nodded as we got up from the couch and followed the other two out the screen door.

* * *

**_..End of Chapter 1.._**

_Did you guys like it? I hope i wasn't to OOC about any of the characters. Well i probably was about soda so i'm sorry about that._

_Hope you Like it, And if you havent read the book i recommend it. It's truly amazing!_

_Anyways R&R_

_Thanks~_

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE FOR "THIS" STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here's Chapter Two! Hope you like it! I'm actually watching **"The Outsiders"** Movie right now as i'm typing his! . Steve! Lol superdope XD Anyways here's Chapter two enjoy...**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

We walked down the streets of our neighborhood searching everywhere for Two-bit. But he was nowhere to be found.

Eventually we ran out of places to look in our neighborhood and started to search in town.

"Two bit!" We all called as we searched for him.

We walked down the side walk going numbers of blocks until I stepped on something.

"Huh?" I said moving my foot from the object. My eyes grew wide at it.

It was a black handled butterfly knife. But not just any butterfly knife… it was Two-bit's. I bent down picking it up. It was cold and covered in a red substance.

"Oh god..." I said starring wide eyed at the blood covered knife in my hand.

"What?" Darry asked walking over.

"I-it's Two-bit's blade...And it's covered in blood." I said my hands shaking.

"I sure hope that's not Two-bit's on that knife." Soda said nervously.

"Knowing Two-bit it's probably not, probably just some socs'. But… why would he drop his blade…" Steve said.

"I don't know but whatever the reason it can't be good. Come on." Darry said as he took the blade from my hand, and stowed it away in his back pocket.

There were specks of blood on the pavement and they started to grow bigger and bigger as we walked further.

It didn't take long after that to find Two-bit. He was laying in the gutter his hair a mess, and blood staining his Mickey Mouse shirt under his leather jacket. His right cheek laid against the street he was definitely passed out.

"Guess you were right about one thing Darry, he was in the gutter." Steve said trying to be humorous, earning a smack to the back of the head from Darry.

Darry kneeled down on the street, "Hey Two bit," he said shaking him gently, trying not to cause Two-bit anymore pain.

Two-bit mumbled in pain as he opened his eyes, "Hey gorgeous what are you doing in my dreams?" Two-bit said trying not to laugh to hard, afraid that more pain was going to spread through his body.

"Oh shut your trap you hyena, and tell us what happened." Darry said rolling his eyes.

Even in a situation like this Two-bit could make a joke, even if he was the one hurt.

"Well," Two-bit said groaning a bit, as he propped himself up on his forearms, "I was out getting cigarettes and drinkin' a little. And then out of nowhere these socs came up and started bothering me. And you know me, bein' the handsome jokester I am. I guess I said somethin', they didn't exactly like. So they jumped me, and I was fightin' them off pretty good then they pulled a blade on me, so I pulled mine out. And…well trust me it wasn't pretty." He explained as he winced in pain.

"Two-bit tell me you weren't stupid enough go along and kill the soc." Steve said looking at him.

"Yeah," Soda said, "You didn't kill anyone did ya Keith?" He questioned.

"Heck nah, I ain't that stupid. I don't wanna start another rumble with them Southside socs like the one we had last year. Even though we'd stomp their asses like we did before." He laughed. "Oh and Soda..."

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that you just called me Keith don'tcha?"

"Oh yea I did didn't I..." Soda said.

Darry just rolled his eyes at them.

"And what about you Ponyboy you're shakin' like a leaf. You aren't gonna pass out like you did when Dally kicked the bucket are ya?" Two-bit said raising an eyebrow at me.

I couldn't find the words I needed to, to be able to answer his question. I only shook my head. It was true though I was shakin', and badly at that. Either from the cold or from this whole predicament, probably both. So I shoved my hands as deep as I could in my pockets trying to stop the shaking.

"Never mind him Two-bit, are you alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just a little cut up and bruised nothing too bad." Two-bit lied.

Keith was an amazing liar when he wanted to be, and you couldn't tell the truth from a lie when he did. I guess you could call it another talent of his.

"Well," Darry sighed. "Let's get you back to our house and we'll fix ya up." Darry said putting one of two-bit's arms around his shoulder, "Steve come help me get him up." He motioned.

Steve didn't hesitate as he did the same with two-bit's other arm, and they lifted him from the ground. Two bit winced at they brought him up.

"Careful Darry, I'm not a bundle of roofing." Two-bit said smiling.

"Would you like me to carry you like that?" Darry looked at Two-bit raising an eyebrow.

"No, but you could carry me against your big strong body." He laughed.

"Two-bit did you hit your head as a child."

"All the time Darry. All the time." He smirked.

Darry just rolled his eyes, "Oh shut your trap Two-bit." He said as they carried him.

"What ever you want," He said as he smiled.

Even though Two bit smiled I could tell he was in pain. It wasn't hard not to see, but he did his best not to show it. He clenched his jaw every time they moved, trying not to let the sound of pain escape his lips.

We finally got home and Darry and Steve carefully put Two-bit on the couch.

"Soda can you go get me a beer?" Two-bit winced as he moved to get comfortable on the couch.

"Sure two-bit." Soda said going into the kitchen.

"Steve go get me the first aid kit from under the sink in the bathroom." Darry said.

"But..." Steve started before earning a glare from Darry, "Fine." He grumbled as he went to get the First aid kit.

"Two-bit take off that jacket and your bloody shirt," Darry said.

"Aw, what?" Two-bit pouted, "They ruined my Mickey shirt?" He complained.

"Who cares two-bit it's just a shirt, you have plenty more, and you and I both know that."

"But still, this one's my favorite."

Darry just shook his head at him, "Steve how long does it take to get the first aid kit?" Darry called.

"Relax superdope, I'm right here." Steve replied holding the first aid kit out to Darry.

Darry just glared before snatching the small white box from his hands. Two bit carefully removed his jacket before slipping off his shirt and tossing it on the arm of the chair.

There was a stab wound just below Two-bit's last rib on his right side. The cut was about six inches long and looked as if someone had gone and dragged the blade. The stab wound wasn't extremely deep, but would require some stitches. And unfortunately none of us were doctors and Two-bit didn't like hospitals ever since Johnny died. But we had the next best thing.

Darry pulled out about four or five butterfly band-aids and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He rubbed the cut with the alcohol causing Two-bit to wince.

"Damn stupid socs."

"Oh don't complain you're the one who was mouthing off to them." Steve said.

Darry placed them carefully on the cut making sure it stayed closed, so it didn't get infected.

"There, you're all good." Darry said putting the stuff back in the first-aid kit.

Soda walked back into the room and handed Two-bit his beer, "Here,"

"Thank you." He thanked him taking two big swallows of beer. "So much better," He said smiling.

"Well of course everything's better when you're buzzed," Steve rolled his eyes.

"You got that right baby doll!" Two-bit smiled taking another sip.

I just didn't know what to say, my hands were trembling and my mouth felt dry. I felt like I was going to cry and my head was reeling. It was just how I felt when Dally and Johnny died. I couldn't lose another part of the gang. Especially not Two-bit he was the only one that could make everyone smile when we were down.

I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, I couldn't cry in front of them. They'd just think I was a pathetic little kid. I just couldn't be in there. I walked outside the door shutting behind me; I stood on the porch as tears began to fall.

"Hey kid," I heard from behind me.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder, "Hey Two-bit…" I said sniffling.

"What's wrong Ponyboy?" He asked standing next to me. "Why ya cryin'?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… I guess...I guess I just don't wanna lose anyone else." More tears fell. "I can't lose anyone else, if I do I just…I just don't think I can take it. First Johnny, then Dally. I can't lose you now too." I couldn't stop the tears now; it was like someone had opened the flood gates.

"Look Pone," He put an arm around my shoulders, "You aren't gonna lose any more of us, where would we go? Cause I sure know I'm not done living on this earth yet." He smiled. "I still got plenty more to do before I go, we all do so don't worry about us. You just worry about keeping yourself safe." He said rubbing my head messing up my hair.

"So you're okay?" I asked wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Now I'm not gonna lie, it hurts like hell but I'll be fine." He said taking another sip of his beer.

"I'm glad," I smiled softly

"Yep, now one question... Where's my blade?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." I thought, "I think Darry has it." I finally said. My mind was all over the place tonight and I had a hard time focusing on certain things.

Then a hard pat on the back from Two-bit brought me back into reality. "Gosh kid by the way you're acting people would think you're the one who got jumped tonight and not me." He smirked at me.

"Oh shut up Two-bit, that's not true." I said.

"Yeah, it is. But at least now you could probably beat me at wrestling." He laughed.

"I could always beat you Two-bit."

"Uh huh sure kid, I don't recall that, but whatever you wanna believe." He smiled.

I pushed Two-bit playfully, causing him to sway to the side.

"See there's the Ponyboy I know," He smiled.

"Two-bit…" I said softly.

"Yeah kid?"

"How come you're always smiling?"

"Cause there's so much to smile about in life."

"What do you mean?"

"Those socs only ever smile when they're making someone else's life miserable either by jumpin' greasers or startin' rumbles." He said taking a sip of beer. "We smile for other reasons; we smile 'cause we like to have fun. Fun that doesn't involve beating people down for no reason. Sure we get into fights, but we don't gang up on one person with five other people. We fight fair and only use blades or weapons if someone else does first. Those socs are so stuck up they don't know what it's like to truly have friends. They don't care if their "friends" dies they only care if a greaser does it. They don't understand things the way we do, we may be on the other side of town and may not be as rich but we are better people they'll ever be." He explained.

"Wow Keith I've never heard you talk like that..." I said in awe.

"What like I'm smart? Yeah I know I'm not one to be serious like this. And why in the lord's name do you all keep callin' me Keith tonight?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Aw it's ok kid." He said pulling me into a head lock.

"Aw come on Two-bit don't." I groaned trying to get out of the hold.

"Say uncle," He said laughing.

"Fine," I swallowed, "...Uncle…" I said barely audible.

"What? I'm sorry Ponyboy my ears are ringing what did you say?" He asked again tightening the grip.

I knew he had heard me and he was just doing this because he was that kind of person.

"FINE! UNCLE!" I called loudly at him.

He just laughed before releasing me, "Guess I was wrong you still can't win." He chuckled, "Now come on and get your ass inside before you get a cold and Darry kicks my head in for letting you stay out here." He said opening the door.

I walked back into the warmth of the house, as I rubbed my arms. Two-bit was right, it was better that I went inside, fall was coming which meant things were about to get really cold at night and even worse in winter.

"Hey Darry why do them socs keep coming over on our side? I heard one of Tim Sheppard's men is in the hospital cause of them. Didn't we show them not to mess with us during the rumble?" Soda asked as I sat on the floor near the couch.

"I don't know Soda they just do. " Darry answered.

"Yeah, and if we went anywhere near their territory they'd kill us." Steve said plainly.

"And that's exactly why we don't go near them and try not to stir any trouble." Darry said, "And Soda, you and Ponyboy need to get to bed. Since you have work and he shouldn't be up this late."

"But Darry I'm not even tired." I complained.

"I don't care if you're tired or not you're going to bed." Darry commanded.

"Oh come on, the kid's summer vacations almost over, let him live a little before he has to go back to school." Two-bit defended me.

"Keith don't you tell me how to take care of my brother," Darry warned.

Darry never called Two-bit by his real name unless he was about to bust his head, which meant Two-bit was swimming into dangerous territory.

"Look Darry," Two-bit sighed, "I'm not trying to tell you how to raise him, I'm just saying let him have a little fun. Why don't you and soda go to bed so you can both get your beauty sleep and I'll watch the kid." Two-bit suggested.

Darry thought about it, then sighed he'd made his decision, "Fine but no leavin' the house no matter what,"

"Where would I go?" Two-bit smiled, "Now go to sleep Darry you really need the beauty sleep." He laughed.

Darry didn't even pay attention to that last comment. He merely just turned and headed to bed.

"Oh and Steve if you do stay don't drink anymore of my beer, and don't sleep on my chair." He said turning back before going into his room.

"Don't worry I'm not. Night Two-bit, Night Soda see ya in the mornin'." Steve said walking out the door.

Soda smiled and waved and Steve, before turning towards me, "Night Ponyboy," Soda said as he hugged me before retiring for the night.

"And then there were two," Two-bit said chuckling.

I just rolled my eyes, "You know, I think I'm starting to like you better when you were unconscious."

"Aw that hurts kid." Two-bit said putting his hands on his chest.

"Uh huh I'm sure it does." I rolled my eyes.

"It does,"

"Like you care what I think,"

"I do Ponyboy."

"Oh really?" I said looking towards him raisin' an eyebrow.

"Yup,"

I wanted to believe him but part of me wouldn't let me. I'd been havin' feelings for Two-bit even before Johnny and Dally died, not that I'd ever admit it to anyone. I was afraid that I'd get my head bashed in by Darry or Steve or someone if they did manage to ever find out. And if Two-bit found out he'd probably laugh right in my face then tell my brothers all about it. So i kept it to myself.

"Ponyboy...earth to Ponyboy..." Two-bit said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said coming out of my thought.

"Come here," He said motioning me to get closer.

I got up and walked over to Two-bit, he looked up at me, a smile plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked in complete confusion.

"You were starin' at me and you're red as a cherry," He tried not to chuckle.

I hadn't realized I had turned red when I was thinkin' about Two-bit. _'God this is so embarrassing'_ I thought to myself.

Two-bit only started to smile wider, as he grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pulled me close enough so his face was just inches away from mine. And I couldn't help but turn even redder.

"You like me don'tcha kid," Two-bit said trying to be serious.

I only swallowed hard at the statement. I couldn't tell him that it was true. If I did he'd probably go and tell Darry or Soda all about it. So I shook my head at him. Gosh I'm a horrible liar. But everyone knew that I wasn't talented like Two-bit was to any stretch of the imagination.

"You're lyin' through your teeth," He smiled.

"No I am not," I lied.

"Yes you are and if you wanna lie about it I'll just have to prove it,"

"What's that suppose to-" I started but was cut off by Two-bit's lips against mine.

Was this really happening? Did Two-bit just kiss me? Was I dreaming? Well what ever the answer was I was afraid of it.

* * *

**_...End of Chapter 2..._**

_Hope you liked it! Please Read & Review! I appreciate them! And i love to hear what all you have to say!_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY PARTS OF THE OUTSIDERS!**  
_


End file.
